You're Someone Really Different
by Tamzy1392
Summary: [GaaxSaku]Sakura meets him, Gaara meets her. They both seem to feel weird about each other, and they both have an arranged marriage. And their gonna meet their future partners on the same date. And they'll be married on the same day of the month! What doe


**Tamzy1392: **_Here's another fanfic for sakuXgaa fans here!_

**Info:**_Sakura's family is rich. So boys want to marry her badly. She thinks all boys are the same. Will someone be really different?  
Gaara's family is also rich. He thinks every living thing is terrified of him. Is that thought gonna change?  
Both of them hate their lives, will someone change that hate? _**Let's read and find out!**  
**_  
_**

* * *

Sakura learned that she had an arranged marriage. And that she was to meet her future husband tomorrow night. She's still sixteen and she was going to be married next month. She was so angered by this so she stomped out of the house to her favorite spot in the forest. 

She sat by the riverbank and stared at her own reflection on the clear water in front of her. _'Why do I have to be married so early? Don't they understand how I feel? Every teenage girl wants to marry her ideal an, dammit! Not just a rich man appointed to her…'_

"Well, I guess we're in the same situation."

Sakura was so surprised that she almost fell in the river. She did fall into it but lucky for her it was low tide, the water was only knee-level. Still, the wind made her shiver and feel have goose bumps.

Sakura was breathing nervously when she went out of the water. She looked for the source of the voice which made her fall. She looked at her left, right, front and back but she didn't find anyone.

"I'm up here."

The voice was so cold but smooth that it gave Sakura another set of goose bumps. She looked up at the tree beside her and saw a little boy's figure lying lazily on a branch.

_'Who does he think he is? He's just a little boy!'_ Sakura felt insulted. "Hey, come down here and apologize! I'm older that you, you know! And how did you know what I was thinking!" She was stomping her feet like a spoiled kid, and she was pointing her finger at him. "Come down here and be a good boy, or I'll climb up myself and give you a good s-" Before she could finish her sentence, the boy disappeared and appeared again in front of her. She was facing his back. "-pank..ing…" She was wrong about the boy being younger.

"You're really loud. You could've asked me to come down and say please." The boy was speaking as if of high authority and he wasn't even looking at Sakura while walking away. "How unlucky of that man to have been arranged to marry such a spoiled brat and…" He stopped and looked back at Sakura with cold, light blue eyes. "an ugly one too…" Then he faded from Sakura's sight.

His last words echoed at Sakura's mind. She wasn't angry, and she wasn't happy, but she felt weird. She couldn't understand it. _'What the hell…?'

* * *

_

_'That man…_Grrr…_I'll teach him a lesson someday." _Sakura was still reluctant to go home, so she decided to go and sit on a big tree's shade nearby. '_I still can't believe it. They want me to live with a complete stranger! And I'm going to meet him tomorrow night!'_

"Would you stop being loud? Even your thoughts talk out loud."

Three times in one day, Sakura felt goose bumps. She looked above her and saw the same man from before. Sakura was surprised, but not because of the man, but because her cheeks felt like they were burning. She slapped her cheeks with both hands. _'What is happening to me?' _She looked up again and saw that the man was standing up looking down on her with his cold eyes. Sakura's heart was pounding. "Ehem… What do you want from me? Are you following me?"

The man was surprised because the girl wasn't shouting this time. "Shut up…" He said this calmly. "I was trying to have some peace but you've disturbed me recently." He looked at the sky, the sun was setting already. "You're the one who's following me, idiot."

"I am not an idiot."

"An idiot is an idiot."

"Who do you think you are!"

_'Great. She's back at her loud self.' _"Don't you ever stop shouting?" He jumped down in front of the girl and stared at the sun. "And who are you for me to answer?" With this, he looked at the girl and was surprised to see emerald eyes and pink hair. She looked so cute, but of course he was good at hiding his thoughts.

Sakura brightened up and offered her hand. "I'm Sakura. It's not so bad to have met you!"

The man was blinking at the hand in front of him. People always tremble and avoid him when under his sight, especially when they see his scar on his forehead. But this girl was different. _'Is she that brave? Or is she just plain dull? And an idiot, maybe?'_

"Hey! Shake it already, I'm getting tired of being nice to ya, just shake it! Wait, maybe you don't know how to-"

"Gaara." Without shaking her hand, he looked away again. _'It's the first time someone asked my name. So she doesn't know who I am, huh. Well, maybe now she's gonna start trembling.' _When he looked at Sakura again, he was very surprised. She was smiling wide.

"Ooooh…"

"What is wrong with you? And don't smile like that. You're getting uglier."

Sakura's smile faded slowly and turned into a sad smile. "You know what, earlier, when you said I was ugly, I was pretty surprised." Sakura was smiling but it's very obvious that she was sad. She was sitting under the tree then she looked up at Gaara who was looking at her seriously, and patted the ground beside her.

"No, I don't sit on-"

Sakura instantly pushed him down into a sitting position and sat down beside him. Gaara was silenced because of this.

"Now, just shut up and listen. I was surprised about it because…of all the people who I've met, and I mean boys, you're the only one who has ever called me ugly. Hey! Don't smirk like that!"

"Yeah right."

"Yeah that's right. And don't even think that I'm happy about because I'm not! I'm tired of hearing the words pretty, beautiful, big starry eyes, glossy hair and whatever. All they want is my parents' money!" Sakura's eyes were wet now.

Gaara noticed that and thought of something to cheer her up. _'Being with_ _someone crying right beside you would be so annoying anyway.'_ "You're…"

Sakura was about to cry when Gaara suddenly spoke. "Huh?"

"You're not that ugly…"

Sakura's eyes went wide and even more tearful.

Gaara was surprised at himself and looked away. But he couldn't. The sun was setting and the light reflected on her face, and she seemed so…warm. Gaara felt his cheeks burning and his heart pumping hard.

Sakura was smiling softly. "Don't worry. I like being ugly now."

"What? Why? You're weird."

Sakura giggled and stood up. She brushed off some dirt on her clothes and turned back from Gaara. "If I wasn't ugly, I wouldn't have had a crush on someone." Sakura was blushing, now she knows what was happening to her.

Gaara was so confused about what she just said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

You'll know someday." Sakura started to walk. _'And I hope there really will be a someday…'_ Now she's starting to run. "Thanks! Bye-bye!" She was shouting these words back at him while running, she felt sad to have left him there but she was satisfied.

Gaara watched her fade from his view. She left him there puzzled. _'So she meets him tomorrow night, huh? And I'm gonna meet my future wife tomorrow night, too…"_

_

* * *

_**Tamzy1392:_T_**_his is my first oneshot. I guess it leaves you hanging a li'l bit at the end. I like it to end like that because you know what's gonna happen anyway, wait.. have you figured it out? Well, tell me if I have to continue it through you're reviews! Thanks for taking you're time!_

_ Oo_  



End file.
